


Highway To Hell

by Sirifall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, basically what happened during & beyond the epilogue griffin gave us, click on this fic and i s2g i will give you lup in the form of an eldritch horror no joke, eventually, focused on how the three end up working together, introducing the hot new trio: these nerds, overkill trio, reaper!lup&barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirifall/pseuds/Sirifall
Summary: It should work out fine. Kravitz is good at making deals, and this is no different.So distracted by this way of thinking, he almost forgot who, exactly, he was making this offer to.





	1. Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I haven't worked on a fic in.... QUITE some time, but that finale was too good to pass up. I don't have a plot yet, but... enjoy.

It was a slow road, starting from the end of the world and going to something… something that turned out to be a little better than just ‘normal’. There were celebrations and mourners, there was talk of some previously unknown gods that apparently helped create all of existence (even if that talk eventually died down – thank goodness), and, on this day in particular, there were new opportunities being offered.

Finding the two liches turned out to be easy, for Kravitz. Even if they had been trying for secrecy, he has a feeling that two world-saving heroes being absent from the public eye wouldn’t go unnoticed for long. As fate has it, they weren’t even trying to hide: hell, they invited him for dinner. It was so cordial and so very _them_ that the reaper was sorely tempted to involve Taako in the process just so they could double – but no, they’ll have plenty of double dates in the future, if things work out the way he hopes. As long as he approaches with a… _gentle_ touch, things should work out just fine.

So distracted was he in this way of thinking that he almost forgot who, exactly, he was thinking about.

“Ghostrider!” Lup shouts at him from across the yard, poking her spectral head through the pane of one of the front-facing windows of her new home. “What’s up homie! Wasn’t expecting you for another hour – I haven’t even started the pasta!”

Kravitz closes the dimensional tear behind him, one hand already going to the back of his neck in nervousness, and smiles. “Yes, well, I wanted time to talk to you about something first…?”

“Ooh, are you in the doghouse?” Her tone is teasing, and he approaches the front door without fear. She floats through the walls to ‘stand’ in front of him as he takes off his shoes in the foyer. “’Cause if you are, I’m gonna need some major deets before I even consider helping you out of it.”

“We’re not fighting!” He sighs, still smiling. He’s been doing that a lot lately. “We’re just fine – the only thing we could possibly fight about is what to eat that day.”

She snorts. “You realize food is of critical importance to us Taacos.”

“Of course, how could I forget?”

Barry peeks his head in just as Kravitz starts to stand, cheeks dimpling when he sees the reaper. “Ah, I thought I heard voices. G-good to see ya Krav.”

“You as well. I apologize for being early, but, um,” he pauses, smile waning a bit, becoming a little tinged with his nervous energy, “I wanted to discuss something of… _some_ importance with the both of you, first. If that’s alright?”

Barry nods, almost as if he knows exactly what the other man is talking about. “Come on in. Wanna move this to the living room?”

“ _Please_.” He responds, a little helplessly. He can’t contain it, Lup is _looking at him_ , and her spectral form doesn’t really have discernable eyes but he knows her now, knows that catching him off his guard isn’t something that just Taako can do – no, that’s a skill they _share_ , and he cannot afford to be stammering when he makes this offer.

But Lup just laughs at him and leads the way to the adjacent room. Barry claims the loveseat by plopping down and casually leaning on one side, and Lup deigns to hover just above the opposite armrest. “Pop a squat, bone boy. What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Kravitz chooses his usual seat at the very end of the long couch, subconsciously remembering all the times he’s had to sit in that exact spot while Taako did various Taako things that always, somehow, ended with the wizard sprawled out against the entirety of said couch with either his head or just one foot resting on Kravitz’s lap. It’s a very charming string of memories that would have probably been explored in greater detail had this talk not been consuming all of his attention. “Well…” he takes an unneeded breath, “well, it’s been… some time, since Story and Song. And, as you know, my duties under the Raven Queen are ongoing, including… including rounding up liches and delivering them to the Astral Plane.”

Neither of them look bothered by this admission. Lup doesn’t so much as spark. Either they are completely unafraid of him, or… they trust him completely. It’s a staggering thought. “My Queen is absolute in her judgement, but you two have done so much for this world, and worlds besides, that I can’t, in good conscience, drag you to your rightful plane. So, if you’ll agree to it, I may have found a… let’s call it a ‘get out of jail free’ card.”

They look to each other, then back to him. Lup leans forward. “And…?”

“You’ll be able to travel to and from the Astral Plane at any time,” he offers, “and even continue living in the Prime Material Plane, if you want – which I know you’re probably partial to.” Barry nods. “But in return, I would like you two to… work. With me. As in, hunt other liches and possibly some necromancers, return escaped souls to the Astral Plane – basically, enter the Raven Queen’s employ.”

The two liches are silent for a few seconds.

Lup lets out a low whistle. “Hacchi macchi. You really don’t half-ass anything, do ya’ Grim?”

He laughs a bit. “I try not to, no.”

“Who- who would we be answering to, if we took this job?” Barry has leaned forward now, too, clearly interested.

“Me.” He answers immediately. “I’m one of the top agents, and one of the only ones available to train you besides. You would work under my supervision, or send updates directly to the Raven Queen if you’d prefer.”

“Hold up a hot second.” Lup points at the reaper. “You’re offering, under your own free will, to work, _side by side_ , with us?”

He nods. “If you’d rather I find someone else-“

“What, no, don’t!” Her form is practically bouncing as she turns to Barry. “Babe!”

“Gee, I don’t know, honey,” he responds, obviously teasing, “we did just save the world. You sure you want that kind of excitement?”

“Babe, big bear, light of my un-life, my most beautiful boy… I love you so, so much, but Mama’s gonna get stir-crazy within, like, a year.”

“Well,” Barry smiles at Kravitz, “I guess that’s that.”

They accompany him to the Raven Queen's domain the very next day, ready to hash out what their employment entails.


	2. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup asks questions. Barry encourages her. Kravitz feels a migraine coming on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I was actually planning on letting this loose a few days from now? But I am nothing if not impatient.

They are touring the many empty halls of the Eternal Stockade when the next question comes with a poke on the shoulder. “So what’s the deal with forms?”

Kravitz sighs. This is the third time she’s prodded him and it’s still not funny. He sees Barry hide a smile out of the corner of his eye anyway. “Clarify?”

“Koko told me you had, like, at least three spooky scary forms.” She pokes his arm with one skeletal hand. “I want in on that. How do you make them? Could I have some kickass final form?” He opens his mouth to answer, but she continues, “Or, wait! Could I, _hypothetically_ , turn myself into a giant monster? For science.”

“You don’t have to add ‘for science’ to every hypothetical question.” If he were a less subtle man, Kravitz would have rolled his eyes. “But yes, you could hypothetically make yourself some giant eldritch horror. I’d really prefer you didn’t, though? At least, not in the Prime Material Plane, please.” Lup tilts her head as she considers it, but eventually nods – which means, if he’s reading her correctly, whatever monstrous form she decides to stroll around in at least won’t cause endless nightmares to unwitting bystanders. It’s good enough for now. “As for ‘how’… I’ve always done it naturally? I assume it involves some sort of transmutation magic, but I rarely ever have to think about it.”

“’Rarely’?” Barry looks over, interested.

Kravitz thinks on it. “… There were a few times I had to focus on keeping my form, but I’ve gotten better. When I first met Taako, I was changing between forms a lot: mortal, skeletal, crystal… I’m partial to my skeletal form, but I switch between them at will.”

“So your ‘mortal’ form, is that what you used to look like?” The other man tilts his head. “When you were alive?”

“I think so.” He responds off-handedly. “I don’t remember much of my life, but my mortal face is almost as comfortable as this one.”

“Bet you were a bard.”

He thinks on it. “I… maybe?”

“What would he have played?” Barry asks. “Something a bit classy, right? Krav’s a classy guy.”

Kravtiz clears his throat, embarrassed. “Um, thank –“

“It was a kazoo.”

He chokes. “Excuse me!”

“What?” She laughs at him. Barry has now covered his entire face and his shoulders are shaking. “You fake really well with the accents, but I know a goof when I see one! You picked up a kazoo when you were tiny, really liked it, and played it ‘til you died. There, backstory. You can thank me now.”

“That is- that is _not_ what happened.”

“How do you know? You can’t remember!”

“I would never even consider casting Bardic Inspiration on a goddamn kazoo. Memory or no.” He frowns at her. “Honestly, Lup, I thought we were friends.”

She snorts at him. “Alright, alright. Classy? How about… a flute?”

Barry giggles. “A-a saxophone.”

“Trumpet?”

“Symbols.”

She gasps. “A triangle!”

Kravitz shakes his head, apparently giving up. “Why a triangle?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Lup shrugs. “I’m teasing. You don’t seem like the type of guy for that. Maybe… a violin?”

“I wouldn’t mind a violin.”

“That so?” The two share a look behind his back. Barry shrugs, so she continues. “You know, I play a mean violin. And big bears’ got a nice piano posture.” Kravitz looks over to her and gets the sense that she’s smiling. “Dang, we could form the classiest band there is. Okay, I’m on board.”

“On board for… what?”

“Our trio!”

Good Goddess, they’re actually a trio now. He needs to take a second to come to terms with this new reality he’s found himself in. By agreeing to train and work beside Lup and Barry, Kravitz had essentially doomed himself to their company for all eternity. These roasting sessions will continue until the end of time. There’s no escaping this.

He’s… surprisingly okay with it.

Barry speaks up again. “What would we be called?”

“Ooh, you’re right. We need a trio name.”

Kravitz sighs. “We do not need a trio name.”

“Shush, kazoo boy, I’m thinking.” He makes a protesting sound, but holds his peace. “Hm… bro-bro and his gang got to be the Tres Horny Boiz, but I exist to be better than those bozos, so…” She makes a few very involved thinking sounds. “How about ‘The Ravishing Reapers’?”

“Too much. Maybe ‘graveyard-something’?”

“Ghosts? Ghouls?” She hums a bit. “Graveyard Gorgons? I like the sound of that, really flows off the tongue.”

“Is the alliteration really necessary?” Kravitz sighs again. “Honestly, it’s a bit overkill.”

Lup pauses.

Barry pauses.

Kravitz realizes what he’d done two seconds too late. “No, wait, I wasn’t-“

“That’s it!” Lup cheers. “We’re Overkill!”

Barry rests a comforting hand on the reaper’s shoulder, but his other hand is held out for a high-five, so it doesn’t really count.


	3. Stockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup is violent. Kravitz is more vicious than he lets on. Taako is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for attention.

“Oh dear!” Lup straightens as a vaguely familiar accent drifts over, attention drawn to… a complete stranger, at least to her. Stumbling into the large room in an outfit that screams ‘Wednesday casual goth’ is an unfamiliar drow that looks a little too excited to see her. “So _you’re_ that lich I spotted on the battlefield! Oh, and you brought a friend, lovely!” The man nods to Barry, who seems just as confused.

Kravitz frowns at the man. “Do not harass my new co-workers, please.”

The drow waves him off. “Simply giving a greeting, but – new co-workers, you say?”

“Uh, yeah…?” Lup crosses her spectral arms. “Got a handle? Can’t say I saw you out there, too.”

“The name’s Brian.” He smiles. “I was in that mess of a form, ‘Legion’. I must say, defeating an enemy that great was the most fun I’ve had since I met Kravitz here.”

“Brian? Brian, Brian, Brian...” The name feels familiar to her. Something about… “Oh shit, are you Magic Brian?”

“Wh-“

“He is,” Kravitz interrupts, “and he’s also tried to escape at least ten times in the last two months. Keep on your toes.”

“Such slander!” Brian gasps as if he’s offended, which he obviously isn’t. “If you would be so kind as to bring your Beau for a friendly visit, I would not be escaping as often!”

“ _Attempting_ to escape.” Kravitz corrects.

“Hold the fuckin’ phone. Beau?”

“Ah, yes.” Brian sighs. “I’ve been aching to defeat Taako ever since he killed me. I’d like to think he muses about my ongoing revenge every now and then. Do you know him?”

Lup pauses. “… Nope, can’t say I do! He killed you?”

The man nods. “It was rather gruesome. His magic missiles were the last thing my body would ever see. The laughing was unnecessary, but who am I to judge? I would have done the same.” He tilts his head with a certain fondness. “Are you certain you do not know him? The three of us have similar accents.”

“Nah, not personally. Unrelated note, to you have any embarrassing stories about him? Like, _at all_.”

Brian shakes his head. “I did not know him long enough, unfortunately.”

Kravitz sighs. “Can we move on? Please?”

“Sure thing. Smell ya’ later.” She points two finger guns at Brian, turning away, then quickly turns back and says, “For real though, next time you go after my brother I’m branding your ass with ‘Property of Lup’, stringing you by your ankles to the highest tower in this goddamn plane, and _leaving you there_. Literally no one will be able to stop me. Capiche?”

He blinks. “… Ah.”

“Good enough.”

This time she really does turn away, gracefully accepting the arm Barry offers her as she moves forward. Kravitz takes half a second to mourn whatever sanity he has left to spare and, seeing the panicked expression on Brian’s face, allows a quick bloodthirsty grin to slip out before regaining his composure. Lup sees it, because of course she does, and holds out a spectral hand for a high-five.

Well, when you can’t beat them…

Kravitz high-fives her, turns his back on the stunned ghost she left behind, and leads the pair into the next room.

* * *

“How’d the tour go?”

Lup floats down onto the kitchen counter before Taako can shoo her away. “Not bad. Lemme tell you, Numb-skull’s got some sweet digs, and the Raven Queen? Kinda badass.” She huffs out a breath. “Didn’t meet her, but she’s got her whole kingdom in this weird business goth look, which I am _totally_ into.”

“You need better nicknames.”

“My nicknames are amazing and you know it.” She watches him pull out a tray of peanut butter cookies and set them on the empty stove. “You’re totes right though, I’m running out of material. I thought you hated peanut butter?”

He freezes. “Huh. Guess I did. Do?” He frowns at the now-cooling tray, then shrugs. “Too late now. I’ll just hand ‘em off to Mags later. And wow, running low already? I thought you had a shit-ton of death puns. You spent an entire year stocking up!”

She sighs wistfully. “Ah, the Bardic Underground. That was a great year.”

“That year was so unbelievably shitty. We got run out of so many bars ‘cause of you.”

“Worth it.”

Taako snorts. “Yeah, I guess. So, gotta say, not really selling me on your new plane. Is it really all doom and gloom?”

“Heck no,” she scoffs, “there’s tons of other shit there, we just didn’t wanna miss dinner. Toured the Stockade and the Office. I got to threaten people.”

“Jeez, Krav is letting you threaten people? What’d they do?”

“Apparently this weirdo drow with a New Elfington accent has been trying to duel you?”

“New-? Oh, god, yeah.” He sighs. “Magic Brian’s a weird guy. I think last time we fought he hit on me? Not sure.”

“I don’t think I’d put it past him.”

“Same here.”

“Were you into it?”

“Wh- Lulu, c’mon. I’m so out of that guy’s league it’s not even funny.”

She pauses. “… It’s a little funny.”

“He tried to kill me twice!”

“As opposed to Ghostrider, who’s only tried to kill you once?”

Taako ignores her. She laughs.


	4. Mission Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets their first mission. Barry find time to prepare. Kravitz starts a lesson on Necromancers. Lup doesn't destroy anything (yet).

“Let me see…” Lup hovers over Barry’s shoulder, reading the ‘attributes’ list along with him. “Ooh, dwarven necromancer? Haven’t met one of those in a while.”

“N-not since year sixty-seven.” The man confirms, tracing a finger down the page. “I can’t say I liked that guy. Hey, Krav, you sure this guy’s only level five?” Kravitz looks over from his place against the kitchen table, raising a (flesh) eyebrow. Barry frowns back at him. “I know ‘Undead Companion’ is a level three spell, but I’ve heard of folks over level seventeen keeping their companion around ‘cause they formed some sort of bond with the thing.”

Kravitz sighs. “I don’t know for certain. Level five is where the office placed him, but you’re most likely right: we shouldn’t underestimate him. Take whatever precautions you think are necessary.”

He nods, turning back to the list. Lup leans forward a bit and points at a grouping of attributes. “Babe, look, he’s got a villain name! That’s almost cute.”

“Is that a- that’s a pun.”

“I feel a kinship.”

“Don’t.” They continue reading. “Seems like a pretty tame guy. Why’s he on our radar now, rather than, uh, before?”

“Most necromancers are only theoretical in their studies. Surely you’ve noticed that there are no practicing necromancers in this plane?” Lup hums an affirmative. “Usually, the goddess Istus takes some of her valuable time to steer what might be future necromancers away from whatever pushed them to turn to raising the dead. Every once in a while she misses one, but those instances are few and far between – most of their knowledge doesn’t get passed on. Every necromancer must start from scratch. Except…” he frowns, “this one seems to think teaching others what he’s learned will accomplish something.”

“Not hearing a death-worthy crime here.” Lup chimes doubtfully. “Not sure if I’m on board for reaping the kid.”

Kravitz shakes his head. “It’s not a death-worthy crime. As far as we know, he’s not aware that this goes against the Raven Queen’s wishes – convincing practicing necromancers to turn to the theoretical is what we usually do. We don’t take deadly action until they start raising undead hordes.”

She nods. “Dunk. So when do we head out?”

“Mind if I get a few things first?” Barry is still frowning at the paper, scratching his chin in thought. “Just in case.”

“We can leave whenever you’re ready.” The man soothes. “It isn’t urgent; he’s been doing this for the last month or so. I doubt anything will change in the next few days, at least.”

Barry shakes his head. “I should have everything within an hour – just gotta go digging for it, that’s all.”

“We should probs leave a note.” Lup offers. “Y’know, in case we’re not back by dinner. Koko’s making that spinach-tomato-chicken thing you like so much, he’d throw a fit if we bailed.”

“You’re right. I’ll grab a pen while I’m at it.” He sends Lup a mushy gaze and gets up, ducking over to their usual guest room on the other side of the house.

It says a lot, Kravitz thinks, that each of their party has a ‘usual room’ set up: Barry and Lup sleep in the first guest room, with Magnus often in the second. Angus prefers to sleep in one of the rooms upstairs, as does Lucretia, but Merle likes to make do with the living room couch for some reason – he says it reminds him of all the travelling they used to do. Davenport gets an honorary room upstairs as well, but it’s mostly used as overflow space for Angus’ ever-expanding book collection; the boy detective took over the sparse shelves in his room and is always happy to add more whenever he visits. All in all, Taako’s home is a very well-loved one.

He shakes himself out of his musings. “Has he told you about the presentation?”

“Hasn’t shut up about it.” Lup’s voice is fond. “He’s gonna use the exact same speech he used at the conservatory, too. ‘Here’s my book, go buy it, yes I was totes the one that came up with these, not some mystery person from my original plane’.” She laughs. “They’re gonna eat it up.”

“I’m surprised he has so many phrases memorized.”

“ _I’m_ surprised someone remembered the book. Like, a century-long story, and someone wants to read just this one book. Fuckin’ weird.”

“Yes, well,” he smiles, “people these days rarely do what’s expected.”

She’s silent for a few seconds. “… We really got this one right, huh?”

He doesn’t need to think about what she means. “As right as could be.”

“Good.” She nods. “That’s… that’s good.”

“… Want to tell me about your brother’s old cooking lessons again?”

“ _Yes_.”


	5. Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry reminisces. Lup gets a knife. Kravitz gets an accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, I had to go through some major blockage to finish this measly chapter, so... sorry? I guess? Took some liberties, obviously, but I'm hoping they'll pay off. Actual mission is coming next time.

_“… Want to tell me about your brother’s old cooking lessons again?”_

_“Yes_. _”_

By the time Barry comes back, Lup has exhausted nearly half of her stock of embarrassing cooking stories, gesticulated so much that she’s nearly slapped Kravitz twice, and made at least three attempts persuading Kravitz to let her desecrate Taako’s prized kitchen in order to show him just how badly her twin had mauled one of his earliest creations. Needless to say, they were getting along like a house on fire, and greet Barry with laughter as Lup finishes describing an undercooked mess of a soufflé that somehow formed a rather _suggestive_ message in Thieves Cant somewhere during the process.

The man shakes his head, resigned to Lup’s antics, and unloads his armful of junk onto the nearby footstool. The other two put their cackling on hold, Kravitz stepping closer to examine the objects.

“C-careful,” Barry warns them, “there’s a lot of silver-edged points in here.”

“Jeez, Babe, how long’ve you had this trove?”

He smiles. “I started stocking up after year eighty-two and just… didn’t stop.” He goes to pick up a strange necklace giving off a vague magical aura, holding it out to Lup. “Here – don’t worry, I made sure we’d be able to touch it in lich form.”

She takes it and slips the leather cord over her head. “What’s it do?”

“Cuts out the middle man.” He shrugs. “It, uh, it’s supposed to defend against a specific sort of skill that high-level necromancers have. All three of us are technically undead, but…” he scrubs at the back of his neck, “but you’re the most at risk, without a physical form, for some sort of mastery possession. And I know- I know we’re not expecting mastery,” he looks to Kravitz, “but I’d rather at least one of us have that safety net.”

Lup seems to think it over for a few moments, then nods. “Alright - don’t get me wrong, big bear, I’d love for you to have this instead, but… you make a good point.”

Barry smiles and gestures to the pile. “Y-you guys can take your pick. I’ve already taken my favorites.”

Kravitz glances at him. “What did you decide on?”

“Well, uh,” he pulls a long, intricate black ring out of his jean pocket and slips it on. The odd stone set in the black material lines almost perfectly with his pointer finger, and when he slips it on the stone itself flashes with a green light before returning to normal. “We found a race, not too long after we became liches, that called themselves ‘Onyx Skeletons’ and had a natural resistance to- to necrotic damage. When they die, their bodies solidify into statues, and… well, we didn’t find the light, that year. So one of my buddies passed this heirloom to me. Keep the memory alive, right?”

“Oh, I remember that guy!” Lup chimes from where she’s bent over the artifacts. “He was chill. Made some awesome pork roast.”

“He did that, too.”

Kravitz tilts his head. “So that’s someone’s… finger?”

“Crystalized finger,” Barry corrects, “and it’s probably about a thousand years old, at this point.”

“Holy shit!” Lup grasps at something on the table. “Is this what I think it is?”

She’s holding an incredibly shiny blade, about five inches long, with a cruel jagged point near the tip and a strange black substance that looks like it’s nearly dripping from the odd, wood-like handle. Everything about this knife screams ‘dangerous’ but Lup holds it to her chest like it’s the most wonderful toy she’s ever had.

Barry grins at her. “Think it’ll do the trick?”

“I love you so much.” She sounds like she’s holding back tears.

“What is it?”

Lup whips her head to face him. “Okay so remember how my Umbrastaff absorbed the wands and staves and shit of defeated wizards?” Kravitz nods, flinching away from the knife a bit. “This has basically the same thing, and guy I took it from killed this mega-powered dracolich so now it’s basically God in knife form.”

Kravitz raises an eyebrow at Barry. The other man shrugs. “It’s not any more powerful than the Umbrastaff was, but somehow she always manages to do some _really_ impossible damage with it. It’s her lucky charm.”

“ _You’re_ my lucky charm, babe.” She sighs happily. “Thanks for keeping it while I was gone.”

He nods, smiling. “How about you, Krav? Want anything?”

Kravitz shakes his head. “I’ll be alright.”

“Dig,” Lup floats up, holding the knife at her side. “So, we good to go?”

“I believe so.” He clears his throat, sliding into a different accent with practiced ease. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

They blink at him.

“Uh. What the fuck was that?”

“Wha’?” They keep staring at him. “Oh- did you honestly think I’d keep the same accent all the time?”

Lup tilts her head at him. “Yeah? That’s sorta how accents work, skele-man.”

“Well, I like switching it ‘round. Keeps the day interestin’.” Kravitz lets his mortal features melt away, summoning his scythe on one hand and casually carving a portal in the space beside him. “Shall we?”

Lup shakes her head at him. He gets the sense she’s laughing at him, but can’t imagine why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
